New page
by House-less
Summary: Elle ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à oublier. C'était la chose qu'elle voulait faire depuis maintenant un mois. Elle voulait passer à autre chose, poursuivre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mieux encore, qu'il se passe ce qui n'est pas arrivé. OS. Huddy.


_Hello !_

 _Un OS tristounet ça vous dit ?_

 _Mesdames et messieurs, mon premier OS drama que voici que voilà !_

 _Je ne vous souhaiterais qu'une bonne lecture cette fois ^^_

 _Merci de laisser un commentaire, ça fait plaisir :D_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Une tasse de thé à présent froide attendant un peu d'attention était posée au bord de la table basse. La pièce était à peine éclairée par la cheminée où les flammes s'y entremêlant semblaient danser. La lumière tamisée du feu permettait à peine de distinguer la silhouette de la jeune femme. Assise sur son canapé, le regard dans le vide, Cuddy ne lâchait pas des yeux les cartons vides posés non loin de sa chope de thé sur la table basse.

Une boite de mouchoirs traînait non loin d'elle sur le canapé, à sa gauche. Elle l'avait posée là au cas où, même si elle avait la ferme intention de ne pas laisser couler une seule larme ce soir-là. Elle avait déjà bien assez pleuré auparavant.

Un carton plus grand que les autres reposait au pied de la table basse, tout près des pieds de la jeune femme. Tous étaient vides, comme son cœur. Mais ils allaient être remplis, par son contenu justement, et du bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de ressentir.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à oublier. C'était la chose qu'elle voulait faire depuis maintenant un mois. Elle voulait passer à autre chose, poursuivre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mieux encore, qu'il se passe ce qui n'est pas arrivé.

Elle en voulait à la terre entière. Pas qu'elle les accusait de son malheur, ou qu'elle remettait la faute sur eux, non. Juste qu'elle les enviait du bonheur qu'ils semblaient dégager et qu'elle peinait à atteindre, ressentir, ou même effleurer, alors que tout semblait être si simple pour les autres. Alors elle le feignait, pour éviter les pourquoi, les regards compatissants et la pitié qu'elle pouvait lire dans leurs yeux et qu'elle répugnait tant.

Les masques tombaient dès qu'elle franchissait les portes de sa demeure, si calme, si sombre, si... vide. Pourtant tout devait être différent. Elle y avait cru pour une fois, et puis elle avait vu son bonheur s'évanouir. Son _semblant_ de bonheur, se corrigea-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau.

Quand elle rentrait chez-elle, la femme forte qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher prenait congé laissant place à celle qu'elle était vraiment. Une femme anéantie qui cherchait désespérément ce que tout le monde voulait : le bonheur. Juste un tout petit peu.

L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante et l'air presque irrespirable. Tout semblait si irréel et le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la pièce. Si seulement c'était vrai..

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était assise là, à contempler les cartons qu'elle devait remplir, à se repasser les événements du mois écoulé, et à repasser en vue sa vie gâchée. Deux heures.

En revenant de l'hôpital, elle avait la ferme intention de tourner la page, de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait aller mieux, oublier.. Une bouffée de courage l'avait submergée et puis elle s'était arrêtée, juste là, si près du but.

Une sorte de déclic s'était déclenché quelques heures auparavant. Cela avait eu l'effet d'une gifle pour elle ou un énorme seau d'eau renversé sur sa tête. Elle s'était réveillée, s'était rendue compte que cela ne servait à rien de s'emprisonner dans son chagrin, à patauger dans son malheur.

Cuddy soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi cela devait être si compliqué ? Elle s'était attendue à ce que cela ne marche pas pourtant. Les yeux de la jeune femme commençaient dangereusement à s'humidifier, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Qu'elle ne voulait plus. Ce soir, elle n'allait pas pleurer. Ce soir, elle allait redevenir la femme forte qu'elle avait toujours été.

* * *

Cinq heures plus tôt.

* * *

Le ciel était déjà sombre en cette après-midi d'hiver. Glacial. Une fine pluie tombait sur Princeton, triste et monotone. Un soir de Décembre comme les autres. Sauf que rien n'est vraiment ordinaire quand on prend la peine de bien regarder, d'observer.

Au rez-de-chaussée du Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Lisa Cuddy remplissait un énième dossier, comme à son habitude. Mais les apparences étaient trompeuses. Tout était différent depuis un mois, pourtant rien n'avait changé.

Tous les employés l'avaient ressenti, juste le lendemain de _l'incident_ sans en connaitre la nature _._ Elle semblait absente en dépit du fait qu'elle était bien au sein de l'hôpital, elle avait le regard dénudé d'expression, lointain et avait fait de son mieux afin d'éviter de sortir de son bureau. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, ils avaient revu leur patronne sûre d'elle et dynamique. Tout semblait être revenu à la normale. Tous pensaient qu'elle allait mieux. Tous sauf deux personnes, la première la submergeait d'attention, l'autre se montrait indifférent.

Une image. Rien qu'une petite image qui traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme suffit à embrouiller sa vue. Elle devait oublier, aller de l'avant même si ce n'était pas facile. Elle le voulait mais ne le pouvait juste pas. Pas pour l'instant.

Elle reposa doucement son stylo sur le côté gauche du dossier qu'elle traitait, incapable d'y ajouter le moindre mot. Cuddy ravala ses larmes et se leva doucement de son siège, jugeant que faire un tour dans l'hôpital n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

Plusieurs employés la saluèrent, sourire aux lèvres. Elle y répondit. S'efforça d'y répondre, la femme forte qu'elle s'éprouvait d'afficher refaisant surface. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, après tout. Alors pourquoi leur montrer une mine d'enterrement ? Et puis, personne n'avait besoin de savoir.

Wilson qui sortait d'un ascenseur –se dirigeant sûrement vers la clinique- s'arrêta pour prendre de ses nouvelles, comme d'habitude depuis un mois. Elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien. Lui non plus n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Cuddy appréciait l'attention qu'il lui portait, l'inquiétude qu'il manifestait mais elle jugea qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé pour qu'elle reprenne un rythme de vie normal, qu'elle n'inspire plus la pitié et la compatie à qui que ce soit.

Elle détourna le regard en croisant celui observateur de House. Il n'était pas loin d'eux, mais restait en retrait, se contentant de regarder la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Cuddy pensa qu'il avait dû distinguer le sourire forcé qu'elle avait adressé à l'oncologue.

Ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie, au contraire. Elle ne voulait pas que son ami s'inquiète pour... _rien._ Il l'avait déjà assez fait au cours des dernières semaines.

Cuddy s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur afin de s'y engouffrer, sentant le regard perçant de House détailler son dos. Elle pria que les portes se referment vite sur elle en voyant que le Diagnosticien arrivait dans sa direction.

Il réussit quand même à s'infiltrer dans l'habitacle métallique faisant soupirer la Doyenne. House lui jeta un regard en coin, sans rien dire. Ils fixaient un point invisible devant eux et se tenaient droits comme un I, évitant tout contact visuel avec l'autre. Leur relation avait pris un sacré coup depuis ce soir-là, même la plus professionnelle. Ils se contentaient du strict minimum et ne se parlaient presque plus.

« Vous devriez arrêter. De vous faire ça. »

La voix de House était basse mais ferme et neutre. Aucun sentiment ne s'y accordait, même pas une vibration qui montrerait un quelconque intérêt de sa part. Il l'avait dit comme s'il venait d'énoncer une évidence. Mais cela avait un sens beaucoup plus profond qu'il ne paraissait.

Cuddy ne disait rien, perdue dans ses réflexions. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils en 'parlaient' depuis cette nuit-là et elle ne savait pas que répondre. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, que cela ne servirait à rien de continuer ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, pas pour l'instant.

« Ca ne sert à rien. »

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, attendant visiblement une réponse d'elle. Ou mieux, qu'elle tienne compte de son « conseil ». La Doyenne ne disait toujours rien, fixant simplement un point devant elle. House détourna la tête, devinant qu'elle luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Le médecin soupira bruyamment, montrant son exaspération. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Mais il était là, debout à côté d'elle à essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il était grand temps de passer à autre chose, même s'il savait que c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle n'essayait visiblement pas assez. Il comprenait que c'était dur pour elle. Lui parler était aussi dur pour lui, mais il le faisait. Tout était question de volonté.

« Vous pensez que cela la fera revenir ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et serra fort les paupières, espérant ainsi empêcher ses larmes de couler. Voilà qu'il en rajoutait une couche. Il avait évité de prononcer son prénom, sachant que cela la ferait littéralement exploser mais il devait le lui faire comprendre. Elle devait savoir que cela n'améliorerait en aucun cas sa situation, au contraire.

« J'ai le droit d'être triste. »

« Vous avez aussi le droit d'avancer. »

Une nuance de douceur était à présent détectable dans sa voix. Cuddy ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux océan du Diagnosticien. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, il avait toujours raison. Avancer. C'était ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

« Vous avez été triste assez de temps. »

Cette fois un semblant de sourire était dessiné au coin des lèvres de House avant de disparaître aussitôt laissant place à l'expression neutre qu'il avait quelque peu avant. Cuddy se mordit la lèvre en hochant légèrement la tête. Elle avait distingué le sourire qu'il lui adressa, c'était réconfortant. Pourtant tout le monde lui souriait ; les médecins, les infirmières, les patients et même Wilson. Mais le fait que c'était lui changeait tout, d'abord parce qu'elle le savait sincère ensuite parce qu'elle n'y voyait aucune pitié ni compatie, juste une énorme compréhension.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en une légère secousse les obligeant à rompre le contact visuel. House s'engagea dans le couloir sans ajouter un seul mot, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Il ne l'avait regardé que l'espace de quelques secondes et pourtant son regard brillant ne lui indiquait que trop bien l'effet qu'avaient ses dires sur la jeune femme. Il détestait la voir pleurer, surtout si c'était à cause de lui mais une fois de plus il l'avait fait. Il savait qu'elle allait pleurer, mais quelque part c'était une bonne chose qu'elle prenne conscience que cela ne servait à rien de s'enfermer dans son chagrin. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le lui dise. Un mal pour un bien.

* * *

Cuddy se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire : se lever, prendre les cartons vides, entrer dans cette chambre et en ressortir les cartons pleins. Cela semblait simple et clair, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage.

Les évènements du dernier mois lui revinrent en tête, au ralenti comme la bobine d'un film que l'en remettrait en arrière. Tout dans la pièce tournait à petit régime et si ce n'était le crissement du bois dans la cheminée, la scène aurait paru presque irréelle. Tout semblait s'être figé, les secondes étaient des heures ; le temps était suspendu.

 _Vous avez été triste assez de temps..._

Une petite phrase. Simple affirmation et pourtant.. Elle reconsidéra les derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Tous monotones et teintés du même chagrin, s'il n'était pas plus important à mesure que les jours défilaient.

 _Vous pensez que cela la fera revenir ?_

Elle savait pleinement que non. Elle n'était pas dupe et n'attendait pas qu'une telle chose arrive. Cuddy était consciente que cela était impossible et avait cessé d'espérer depuis longtemps. Depuis un mois.

 _Ca ne sert à rien._

Ca aussi elle le savait. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était exact mais il avait fallu que quelqu'un le lui dise pour qu'elle en prenne pleinement conscience. Elle se sentait stupide. Stupide de ne pas pouvoir avancer en dépit du fait que c'était la chose qu'elle voulait le plus.

 _Vous devriez arrêter. De vous faire ça._

C'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Arrêter.

* * *

Trois heures plus tôt.

* * *

La jeune femme poussa doucement la porte de sa villa, le regard vide d'expression. Elle laissa tomber ses clés sur un meuble près de la porte en un bruit sourd avant de se débarrasser de ses chaussures et accrocher son manteau au porte manteau et se dirigea vers sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Elle était épuisée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait du boulot depuis trois semaines. Mais ce soir-là tout allait prendre fin, elle en avait la ferme intention.

Cuddy se laissa finalement couler un bain brûlant, voulant se relaxer un peu vu ce qui l'attendait. Deux heures durant, elle avait réfléchis à ce que lui avait dit House et avait décidé qu'il avait raison, qu'elle devait prendre sa vie en main et qu'à partir de ce jour-là tout serait différent. A commencer par sa propre maison, en particulier une pièce bien précise.

Cette pièce dont elle n'avait pas franchis le seuil depuis. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était que symbolique, mais significatif. C'était sa manière à elle de s'affirmer que vraiment elle allait tourner la page et enfin s'autoriser à avancer.

Cuddy quitta son bain quand l'eau devint pas assez chaude à son goût. Elle ne pouvait retarder le moment encore plus longtemps. Parce que tout cela n'était que prétexte afin de repousser l'instant où elle devrait 'affronter' son passé plutôt récent.

Enroulée dans son peignoir en éponge, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de s'habiller. Une nuisette couleur chair fit l'affaire, de toute façon, elle allait s'endormir directement après avoir fait le tri dans sa vie. Elle y ajouta tout de même un gilet gris, comme son humeur.

Ses pas la guidèrent vers la cuisine, où elle se prépara une tasse de thé fumante. Elle posa la chope au bord de la table basse de son salon et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Cuddy se leva à peine fut-elle assise. Elle marcha rapidement vers sa porte d'entrée et ouvrit la porte tout aussi rapidement. La jeune femme se dépêcha de faire rentrer des cartons stockés dans son garage vu le froid mordant du mois de Décembre.

Ses gestes étaient vifs et rapides, chargés d'une assurance qu'elle aurait aimé garder. Dès qu'elle avait posé le dernier carton vide au pied de la table basse de son salon, tout le courage dont elle avait été emplie avait disparu, tel un fantôme.

Elle s'assied de nouveau sur son canapé en soupirant. Pourquoi cela devait-il être aussi compliqué ? Cuddy se saisit de sa tasse de thé, se promettant d'y aller dès qu'elle l'aurait finie. La jeune femme la reposa aussitôt, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de thé à cet instant-là. Elle n'avait envie de rien, juste que tout soit terminé.

Un frisson la parcourut et elle resserra le gilet qu'elle portait sur elle. Cuddy jeta un regard à sa droite, où le feu brûlait toujours le bois dans la cheminée, ses yeux s'humidifièrent quand une vision de ce qu'aurait été sa vie si l'on ne l'avait pas privée de la seule chose qui lui manquait le plus. Elle s'interdit néanmoins de craquer.

Un bruit vint troubler le silence dans lequel elle était plongée. Bruit lointain, presque inaudible, de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus intense. Cuddy tourna lentement la tête vers la porte d'entrée, cherchant à réunir le courage nécessaire pour aller ouvrir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle voulait le laisser entrer, mais elle ne savait pas non plus si elle voulait rester seule. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tôt.

* * *

House soupira quand Wilson frappa à la porte de son bureau, l'air grave des mauvais jours peint sur son visage. Le Diagnosticien savait qu'il finirait par s'en rendre compte et ne manquerait pas de venir lui faire subir ses sermons. Sauf que cette fois il en avait marre et surtout n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de 'bien'..

L'oncologue entra sans attendre que House ne l'en autorise et s'avança vers lui d'un pas vif et assuré. Il fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant probablement que House ne s'explique. Le Diagnosticien resta interdit, évitant le regard accusateur de son ami.

« Que lui as-tu encore fait ? »

House leva la tête, croisant le regard de l'Oncologue. Il paraissait plus exaspéré qu'énervé à présent. Même si House ne voyait aucune raison à cela, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Il ne disait toujours rien, se contentant d'observer son ami. Wilson soupira et vint s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils devant le bureau du médecin.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal ? »

« Je lui ai dit la vérité. »

Il ne mentait pas, il n'avait fait que dire à Cuddy ce qui était juste. Alors pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait sur lui ? Fallait-il qu'il lui mente ? Il y avait assez de gens qui le faisaient. Tout le monde lui mentait en fait, et elle avait besoin de vérité.

« Tu aurais pu y aller doucement. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin de douceur. Elle a besoin de normalité. »

« House.. Tu sais qu'elle traverse des moments difficiles. »

La voix de Wilson s'était radoucie, comme pour ramener House à la raison. Raison qui semblait totalement absurde pour le Diagnosticien. Il inspira longuement, comme pour garder son calme et fixa son ami d'un air sérieux.

« Et la couver ne l'aidera en rien. »

« Elle a besoin de quelqu'un. »

House rejeta la tête en arrière, pensif. Il savait où Wilson voulait en venir, et n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre le lui dire. Une partie de lui, lui dictait que c'était la chose à faire : la soutenir mais un autre côté l'en empêchait. La seule fois où il avait essayé de l'aider, tout s'était empiré et il n'avait pas envie que cela se reproduise.

« De toi. » Finit par lâcher Wilson, voyant son ami perdu dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ce serait moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Ce que tu peux être con parfois.. »

House lui sourit bêtement lui indiquant que continuer d'avantage dans la discussion ne servirait à rien. Wilson se leva, semblant satisfait. Il avait atteint son but : le mettre en doute. Un dernier regard adressé à son ami et l'Oncologue retourna à ses occupations.

 _Con._ C'était le mot. Il en avait fait la preuve durant le mois écoulé plus qu'avant. _Elle avait besoin de lui._ Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment. Il ne savait même pas si ce qu'avançait Wilson était bien vrai. Pourtant elle s'était accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage ce jour-là et il l'avait laissée tomber. _Tel un con._ Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir face à de telles situations, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Et puis, peut-être que tout n'était qu'illusion. Peut-être qu'elle aurait réagis de la même manière si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un sans que ce soit une personne en particulier. Pourtant Wilson semblait convaincu du contraire...

House se passa une main sur le visage avant de consulter sa montre. 17H. Combien de temps avait-il passé à peser le pour et le contre d'y aller ? Quelques minutes.. Peut-être des heures. Il se leva, pas plus avancé depuis la visite de son ami.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur d'un pas claudiquant et s'y engouffra. Une grimace étira les lèvres du Diagnosticien quand une douleur sourde le tirailla. Il soutira un comprimé d'analgésiques au tube orange qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jean et pressa le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, et patienta jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur n'arrive à destination espérant que la douleur s'estomperait d'ici là.

Il croisa brièvement le regard de Cuddy qui rentrait aussi. Elle avait les yeux légèrement rougis ; elle avait pleuré. House sentit son cœur se serrer quand la pensée que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état lui traversa l'esprit. Le médecin secoua la tête chassant cette idée de son esprit et reprit sa route. Il s'était immobilisé au milieu du hall de réception.

Rentré chez-lui, House s'était affalé sur son canapé sans même prendre le temps d'enlever son manteau, plutôt inutile vu la chaleur de l'appartement. Il y était resté pendant deux heures entières à reconsidérer les événements des derniers jours. Puis une pensé lui traversa l'esprit, pensée qu'il aurait aimé oublier et continuer sa soirée exactement là où il était et arrêter de penser. Il se leva, incapable de penser à autre chose que la femme qui se trouvait seule dans sa grande maison, à quelques rues de chez-lui.

* * *

Le bruit de la canne cognant contre le bois de sa porte ne cessait de retentir dans la villa. Cuddy se passa la main sur son visage fatigué et s'efforça d'aller ouvrir la porte à son visiteur. Ses pas étaient lents et la distance la séparant de la porte lui semblait interminable.

Elle ouvrit la porte en un geste las, soupirant presque en croisant le regard de l'homme devant elle. Cuddy le détailla un instant, mais l'obscurité de la nuit ne l'aidait en rien à distinguer les traits du Diagnosticien.

« Je peux ? »

Sa voix n'était que murmure, presque inaudible. Toute l'assurance qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt semblait avoir disparu. Cuddy se poussa légèrement de côté, lui cédant le passage. Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter, ni l'envie.

« Entrez. »

Elle l'avait dit d'un ton détaché, lointain, presque absent. House la devança dans la villa, la laissant refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le salon de la jeune femme sans ne vraiment savoir ce qu'il y faisait.

Le Diagnosticien fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension en remarquant les cartons posés dans la pièce. Cuddy le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et passa devant lui, reprenant sa position initiale. Elle fit signe à House de s'asseoir à sa gauche, dégageant le carton posé par terre d'un geste de la main avant de retourner à la contemplation du vide.

« Vous déménagez ? » Demanda House en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Cuddy lui lança un regard en coin, jetant aussi un coup d'œil à la boite de mouchoirs posée sur le canapé. Elle finit par poser le regard sur autre chose que lui, cherchant à éviter son regard. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui tenir tête, pas cette fois.

« Je tourne la page. »

House hocha solennellement la tête en signe de compréhension laissant ensuite un agréable silence les envelopper. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire, ni dire alors il restait là, se contentant de lui offrir sa présence.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Bonne question. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de sa venue plus qu'elle. Il n'avait alors aucune réponse à lui donner, il préféra donc éluder sa question par une autre.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Vous pensiez que j'allais faire une _bêtise_? » Ricana-t-elle. « De toute façon tout le monde s'en moque. »

Elle ramena ses jambes sous elle et se contenta de continuer son observation des cartons éparpillés dans son salon afin d'éviter qu'un sanglot ne la fasse craquer. House tourna la tête vers elle, le coin de ses lèvres s'était légèrement contracté. Il détestait la voir ainsi.

« Wilson s'inquiéterait. Les autres aussi. »

Sa voix était posée, calme et assurée comme s'il savait que ce qu'il disait était bel et bien la réalité que ne voyait pas Cuddy. Un soupire échappa à la jeune femme, cela ne lui suffisait pas.

« Et puis, il y'a moi. »

Cette fois la voix de House n'était que murmure, comme si cela lui pesait d'avouer que lui aussi se souciait d'elle malgré le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle bien plus que Wilson ou les autres. Cuddy eut un léger rire amer et essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Je vous indiffère. »

« Vous... Non. »

Il se pencha en avant et poussa un peu la tasse de thé posée sur le bord de la table basse. Il remarqua qu'elle était froide et devina qu'elle avait dû rester là, seule dans son salon à contempler le vide pour un bon moment. Quand il se redressa, Cuddy ne lui adressait toujours pas le moindre regard.

« Cuddy, vous ne m'indifférez pas. »

« Alors pourquoi être partit ? » Accusa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en le regardant enfin.

« Je ne voulais pas profiter de votre état. » Se justifia-t-il.

C'était la vérité. Quand il était partit ce soir-là après l'avoir embrassée, ce n'était pas par envie et encore moins pour lui faire du mal. Il aurait voulu rester pourtant.

« Je n'étais pas ivre. » Argumenta Cuddy sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle ramena ses genoux à elle, ne se préoccupant que très peu de sa nuisette qui dévoilait presque entièrement ses jambes. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras fébriles et se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Elle ne voulait pourtant aucune explication. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir la _connaitre._

« Vous alliez mal, cela revient au même. »

Cuddy secoua la tête avant de soupirer. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de devoir toujours réfléchir au comment du pourquoi et devoir analyser chaque geste venant de lui. La jeune femme retourna à la contemplation du vide.

« Je suis.. »

« Désolé ? Tout le monde l'est. »

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

« Maintenant vous savez ? »

Oui, il savait.

House se leva, ne s'appuyant que peu sur sa canne, la douleur n'étant pas aussi présent que dans l'après-midi. Cuddy fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et se retint une nouvelle fois d'éclater en pleurs. Il était déjà partit, alors pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas encore une fois ? Elle avait pourtant cru que cette fois, il allait rester. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi naïve ? Fragile aussi.

« _On_ va tourner la page. » Murmura-t-il dans ce qui semblait être un faible sourire.

Il lui tendit la main gauche, l'invitant à se lever à son tour. Si elle n'arrivait pas à aller de l'avant toute seule, alors il l'aiderait, du moins il essayerait. Voilà ce voulait dire Wilson par _« elle a besoin de quelqu'un. »._ La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête et se saisit de la main du Diagnosticien. Elle était soulagée qu'il soit là, qu'il ne prenne pas ses jambes à son cou cette fois et peut-être allait-il être le courage qui lui manquait pour enfin aller de l'avant parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas toute seule.

Il resserra sa prise sur la main fébrile de la jeune femme exerçant une légère pression dessus. Il l'attira doucement vers lui, l'invitant à se lever. Cuddy se laissa docilement faire, n'ayant pas la force de protester, peut-être même qu'elle n'en avait pas tellement envie au fond.

Ils traversèrent le hall en silence, rien d'autre que le son monotone de leurs pas ne venait briser l'épaisse quiétude de la villa. Arrivés devant la chambre, House marqua un temps d'arrêt, jetant un regard à Cuddy. Elle sembla hésiter. Il posa sa main libre sur le pommeau de la porte, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir. Cuddy ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus fort la main de House afin de se donner du courage. Il s'arrêta dans son geste quand elle fit un pas en arrière et s'adossa au mur.

« Je ne peux pas. » Chuchota-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux toujours fermés.

House lâcha la poignée de la porte et se retourna vers Cuddy. Il attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux et chercha à accrocher son regard.

« Cuddy. »

Elle releva ses yeux humides vers lui. Il resserra sa prise sur la main fragile qu'il essayait désespérément de rassurer. House inspira longuement, pesant ses mots comme à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Et lui faire plus de mal était la dernière chose qu'il voulait à cet instant-là.

« Ces enfants en ont bien plus besoin que vous.. » Murmura-t-il en cherchant son regard.

Cuddy hocha doucement la tête admettant qu'il disait vrai. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ces affaires-là, mais d'un autre côté, elle était incapable de s'en détacher. Comme si cela représentait un abandon de son rêve, ce qui, elle devait l'avouer, n'en était pas loin. Elle s'était convaincu qu'elle ne serait jamais mère, même si cela lui faisait mal.

House reposa la main sur la poignée de la porte après l'approbation de Cuddy mais une main fine se posa à nouveau sur la sienne. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. La jeune femme lui adressa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire quoique triste.

« C'est à moi de le faire. »

Il acquiesça. C'était son droit, ce qui devait se passer surtout.  
Cuddy ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup, comme on aurait fait pour arracher un pansement. Mais sa blessure n'avait pas cicatrisé. Pas encore.

Elle libéra sa main de la prise de House et fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta net. Quelque chose comme une force invisible l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle éclata en sanglots.  
Finalement, elle en aurait besoin, de ces mouchoirs..

House restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, jugeant qu'elle n'aimerait pas être étouffée. Il était venu sans qu'elle ne le lui demande et même si elle lui montrait qu'il avait bien fait, il continuait à penser qu'elle devait affronter _ça_ toute seule. Alors, il restait en retrait.

Cuddy sécha du revers de la main ses larmes et fit encore quelques pas en direction du berceau. Quelques affaires s'y trouvaient, rien de plus. La pièce était vide, comme elle l'avait laissée il y avait un mois. Seul l'objet en bois était là, au milieu de la chambre et il était temps qu'il n'en fasse plus partie.

Elle laissa ses doigts tremblants caresser le bord du berceau, pour la dernière fois. Un voile humide brouillait en partie sa vision mais elle ne voulait plus laisser tomber ses larmes. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré et elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant quelqu'un, surtout pas devant lui.

« Je vais chercher les cartons. » Informa House afin de lui laisser un peu de temps et se sentant de trop.

Cuddy tourna la tête vers lui, acquiesçant faiblement avant de voir House disparaître dans le couloir. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Indirectement, il l'empêchait de paraître vulnérable devant lui.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur les affaires qu'elle avait achetées avec tant de joie quelques semaines plus tôt. Tout cela n'était qu'illusoire. Elle nageait en plein rêve pendant tout ce temps.. Cette seule pensée fit couler une larme sur sa joue, qui vint s'échouer sur un ours en peluche. Elle le prit.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent systématiquement sur le nounours. Elle le serra fort, espérant ainsi pourvoir contrôler les sanglots qui s'emparaient d'elle chaque fois que son œil se posait sur un des vêtements destinés à Joy.

Une main s'étant posée sur son épaule la sortit de ses pensées et elle se retourna vers lui. La jeune femme lui prit le plus grand carton des mains, résignée à en finir vite. Il la regarda faire, n'esquissant aucun mot. Sa présence suffirait.

Cuddy, prise d'une soudaine frénésie, jeta tout ce qui lui tombait sous l'œil dans le carton. Elle voulait en finir et vite. Cela lui pesait tellement sur le cœur qu'elle étouffait presque dans la pièce. House approcha de la jeune femme et lui saisit le poignet, doucement mais fermement.

« Eh, doucement.. » Murmura-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et hocha la tête.  
Le carton suffit à contenir toutes les affaires que comportait le berceau Il n'y en avait pas tellement finalement. Cuddy referma le carton sous l'œil attentif du Diagnosticien et resta un long moment à le contempler.

La jeune femme se demanda si quelque chose avait changé maintenant qu'elle avait emballé ces affaires. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'allait pas tout oublier et passer à autre chose juste en faisant cela. Elle allait un peu mieux, cela dit. Et c'était un pas considérable qu'elle venait de faire même s'il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à House et fut réconfortée à l'idée qu'il soit là.

« Vous devriez vous reposer. » Conseilla-t-il en la guidant vers le couloir.

Elle laissa tomber son gilet au pied du lit en se souciant peu du fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette en dessous. Cuddy finit par se glisser sous sa couette sans prononcer le moindre mot ; elle était épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

« Restez. » Murmura-t-elle en sentant que House s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

Il était arrivé au seuil de la porte et se figea. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu et surtout si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Quelque chose en lui, lui intimait de ne pas la laisser, pas encore une fois mais une autre partie de lui, lui dictait de rentrer chez-lui, après tout, il avait été là pour elle..

Cuddy tira la couette sur ses épaules, croyant que House était partit mais se retourna en sentant le lit s'affaisser derrière elle. Il s'était allongé sur le dos, ayant soudainement trouvé un intérêt à observer le toit.

« Je rêve d'elle parfois.. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire mais elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle avait laissé cela enfoui en elle depuis bien longtemps, beaucoup trop.

« Racontez-moi. »

Il s'était tourné de côté afin de croiser son regard déjà emplis de larmes et lui offrit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : écouter. Et il l'écouta longtemps. Elle lui raconta toutes ces fois où elle avait rêvé de Joy, toutes ces fois où elle s'était réveillée et s'était rendue compte que tout n'était qu'illusion, toute cette solitude et ce vide qu'elle ressentait et il sut qu'il avait bien fait de rester.

« Personne ne m'appellera jamais maman.. » Conclut-elle, le visage baigné de larmes.

« Bien sûr que si, un jour. »

« Comment savoir que vous avez raison ? »

« J'ai toujours raison. » Annonça-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Cuddy lui offrit sans doute le premier sourire sincère qu'elle fit à quelqu'un depuis la perte de Joy. Elle savait que c'était absurde, et basé sur aucun fait concret mais la confiance en House lui redonnait espoir. Et puis, c'était vrai qu'il avait toujours raison...

« Ouais.. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et essuya doucement les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Il fut le premier à être surpris par son élan de tendresse. Son pouce s'attarda sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui fut machinalement remplacé par ses lèvres en une douce caresse, comme une promesse silencieuse qu'il allait être toujours là. Il ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, comme pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pas ce soir-là.

Cuddy s'approcha doucement de lui, venant se réfugier contre son torse. Il lui apportait une force qu'elle n'avait pas, qu'elle n'avait plus.  
Elle serra inconsciemment la main sur le T-Shirt que le médecin avait gardé, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Vous viendriez avec moi demain ? » Demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête.

« Oui. »

Une simple affirmation. Amplement suffisante.

« Merci. »

Il la serra contre lui.

* * *

 _FIN._

 _Voilà, des avis ?_

 _Je tiens juste à préciser que Cuddy veut que House l'accompagne à l'association où elle voudrait donner les affaires de Joy. (Je sais que vous n'êtes pas bêtes, mais voilà, au cas où XD)_

 _R &R !_


End file.
